Blood Fall
by Georgecs1
Summary: Its been 18 years since the events in the anime, another, but the curse is still there... Join George as him and his friends discover the secrets behind the curse and attempt to break it before they are all dead... Rated T for gore and death.
1. Chapter 1 - Announcement

**A/N: Hi! It's me, Objectepicness111 here with my first fanfic! This particular fanfic is set 18 years after the events in the anime, another. Most of the characters in this are based off of my real life friends, with a few OCs here and there. Hope you enjoy it, baiiiiiiiiiiiiii~**

* * *

><p>George was walking to school, He was so nervous about going back to see everyone. Even though this was his third time going back to school after the summer holidays, so these worries were not foreign to him, but meeting his fellow peers wasn't his biggest worry. He heard that 18 years ago there were series of horrific deaths that came upon the year 10 students, but the weird thing was that it only happened to students that were in the 10S form. Even though nothing has happened for those 18 years, George was still scared half to death, he didn't want to die at the age of 15, he was still young and wanted to explore the vast world, he wanted him and all his friends to be safe and out of harm's way.<p>

They were changing the forms around this year due to us entering KS4; George was in the S form from year 7 to 9 so surely he wouldn't be in the S form, even if the forms were randomly chosen it was still an unlikely chance.

George was now at the gates to his school, Heaven Bells High. It was the best school in the country and almost everyone wanted to get in, George was lucky to have been accepted by the school. George was heading for the assembly room which also counted as a gym but was used as both.

"Shit, I'm late." George said to himself as he looked through the door window to see his year already seated and the head of year saying his announcements. George slowly opened the door and took at seat near the back so nobody saw him come in. The head of year, Mr. Hasman was babbling on about how we need to focus as we were nearing our GCSE's. George had already heard enough about this subject from his mother, so instead of listening to the endless shit stream coming out of Mr. Hasman's mouth George tried to look for his friends.

He saw his two closest friends, Samantha and Luke, obviously tying to drown out Mr. Hasman's speech as well, George could tell by their faces.

George looked around some more until he saw his bae/BFF, Thalia. She was sitting a few rows in front of George so he tried to get her attention, but she was too busy listening to Mr. Hasman.

Mr. Hasman finally stopped his pointless speech and let the head mistress, Mrs. Knock, stand to the crowd of new year 10s. "Thank you Mr. Hasman for that wonderful speech. Now it is time to announce the forms." Mrs. Knock said, looking at the papers in front of her.

After Mrs. Knock announced six of the eight forms and its members, she had come down to the last two forms.

"Now for 10S and its members." She said trying to hide the hint of sadness that was in her voice. "In 10S we have; Lexi, Olivia, Jessica, Karina, Samantha, Luke, Ashley, Kenny, Thalia and George, The rest of you are in 10H." Said Mrs. Knock as she looked down slightly.

George just sat there, wide eyed, was this an illusion? Was this reality? Was this death?

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is it for chapter 1, look out for chapter 2 that will come out soon. Since I have school and stuff I won't be able to post everyday, most likely once every week, maybe even two if I'm in a good mood. XP<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 - Form Room

**AN: Okay so I put up a poll yesterday for what I should do for chapter two and the majority wanted longer chapters, sorry if chapter one was a bit short, it is the first chapter of my first fanfiction but I will try to make chapter two longer! ****Another thing I need to say, my life is pretty busy with school and stuff so I won't be able to post from Monday to Friday, Saturday and Sunday you can expect to see a chapter, unless I am busy on the weekend then I might not be able to post!**

**Now that that's out of the way, I present to you chapter two!**

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knock broke George's trail of thought when she said "Now you will all be going to your new form rooms, can the 10H follow Mr. Hasman to their form room and 10S follow Mrs. Silvers to theirs."<p>

George, still in shock, got up as did the rest of is form and followed Mrs. Silvers through the doorway and into the massive hallway what was known as link way.

Thalia slowly snuck behind George, who was still wide eyed, and hugged him. "HI! OMG GEORGE WE ARE IN THE SAME FORM, THIS IS GREAT!" yelled Thalia as she released George from the hug.

"Yeah, this will be fun…" George said with little emotion put into his words.

"Samantha and Luke are in it to, this is going to be amazing, we can all sit together for once instead of all meeting up in the library!" Thalia yelled, starting to annoy George and a few other students in 10S.

"Thalia shut the hell up!" Karina hissed.

"Karina that was uncalled for! You have a detention tomorrow in form at lunch with me, is that clear?" Mrs. Silvers said, protecting Thalia.

Thalia was Mrs. Silvers favourite students out of year 10, in her eyes, Thalia was funny, wise and basically a complete angel.

"But Mrs. Silvers, she was being so annoying!" Karina responded

"I don't give a flying monkey if she was being annoying, that's no reason to insult your peers!" Mrs. Silvers hissed back.

"Wow, thanks Mrs. Silvers!" Thalia said, with her biggest, brightest smile.

As the form continued to carry onwards they eventually arrived at two set of stairs, George had used them enough times to know that the right leads to the Technology department and the left leads to the English department. Mrs. Silvers started to go up the left set of stairs, followed by Thalia who was still chatting with her then the rest of the form.

Some the form reached their new form room, it was a normal English classroom, it was quiet big enough to fit the entire form with room for a large teacher's desk and leftover space.

"This is our form room, as you know we will all meet here every morning unless there is an assembly, your lockers are outside the classroom, you are expected to put your P.E. clothes and other items apart from your bag and school books but you are still allowed to use your locker to contain said items if you wish." stated Mrs. Silvers. "Now everyone, find a seat and sit down." Mrs. Silvers said as she walked over to the teacher's desk and sat down.

George found a seat near the back of the classroom and sat down, Thalia instantly sat next to him and called over Samantha and Luke. Samantha sat next to Thalia followed by Luke who sat in front of George.

"Omg, I'm so excited, I can tell this year is going to be great!" Thalia exclaimed as she wrapped all three of them into one big hug.

"I'm not so sure, wasn't there those deaths that happened 18 years ago?" Luke said in a nervous tone.

"Oh please, nothing like that has happened for 18 years !" said Samantha, trying to make Luke look stupid.

"Maybe your right." Said Luke, as he started to laugh, soon making the other three of them laugh,

But none of them saw Jessica, who was watching them with a stare…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was chapter 2, yes, yes I know it's still really short, but I do have a reason, on Saturday I was dragged along on a surprise family road trip that lasted most of the day and on Sunday I just didn't know what to write. I promise that chapter 3 will being over 1k words, even if I have to skip a week! Well that's all from me, until next time, bye!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 - Secrets

**A/N: Hey guys! I know that I haven't posted for a while now but I've been having friendship issues recently and have been a little on the down side.**

**Apart from that, I present to you chapter 3 of Blood Fall!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thalia's POV<strong>_

Thalia was sitting next to her friends and was so happy she couldn't hold back a scream of enjoyment.

She just loved the seating plan; she was next to all her friends.

But she kept on seeing that loner girl Jessica look at George.

Maybe she just wants to be his friend but doesn't know how to confront him! Thalia thought.

Maybe she likes him… She thought.

No, she probably just likes him as a friend and nothing more! Thalia reassured herself.

_**George's POV**_

George was sitting next to his friends with wide eyes, were they going to die?

Were they going to live? Was this all just a dream? A prank? An illusion?

Either way it scared the crap out of George, he wanted to tell his friends about it but they wouldn't believe him or it would stress them out too.

He thought maybe if he asked to move form he would be able to escape death but who asks to move form on the first day of their new form?

Maybe the year 11's were just trolling me and there is no such thing as the Heaven Bells High Curse.

George could only hope that was the case…

_**Luke's POV**_

Luke was sitting there next to Samantha and Thalia, Thalia was being loud like usual but Luke was too busy checking out Kenny who was sitting alone in the corner of the room reading.

Luke was openly gay and has had feelings for Kenny ever since year 7, but Kenny never stopped reading so no one knew him or what he was like.

Luke hoped that Kenny would open up to him soon, he hoped.

_**Samantha's POV **_

Samantha was sitting next to Luke who was eyeing Kenny again, he always did that.

George was thinking to himself and Thalia was being hyper, as usual.

Samantha loved her friends but also hated them, she mostly ever hung around them to make herself look cool, but they were so caring most of the time and always helped her out when she needed to copy someone's homework or needed back up in a fight.

Samantha was so confused; she loved her friends yet hated them at the same time, what was wrong with her?

_**Jessica's POV**_

Jessica was watching George for ages; she always liked him more than a friend, even though she has never spoken to him before.

She saw him glance over at her; she turned her head and blushed immensely.

She just wanted to talk to him and tell him how she felt and how her feelings for him were beyond the friend zone.

But she knew he would never feel the same way for her and her social anxiety problem made it even worse.

She just wanted to be with him, she just wanted to know him…

_**Olivia's POV**_

It's not time yet, the colour of death is not visible yet…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Look out for chapter 4 that will be coming soon as a sorry gift for taking so long.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Karina

**A/N: Sooooooo sorry for the ridiculously long wait guys but without further adieu, I give you Blood Fall chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>George looked over to Jessica, she blushed and looked away.<p>

Thats weird. Thought George.

"alright everyone silence for the register please!" Yelled Mrs. Silvers.

"Kenny."

"Here."

"Samantha."

"Here."

"Karina."

"Here,"

"Luke."

"Here."

"Thalia."

"Here ~"

"George."

"Here..."

"Jessica."

"H-here!"

"Olivia. ... Olivia. ... Olivia Flames!"

"Yes Mrs. Silvers?"

"Answer the register!"

"Here miss."

"Finally."

Everyone in form started to giggle at Mrs. Silvers' agitated state.

"SILENCE! Olivia Flames for mocking your teacher in class you now have a detention with me Tomorrow after school, is that clear?!"

"Yes, Mrs. Silvers." Said Olivia as she went back to her usual silent self.

Suddenly a shriek came from outside a window nearby and a rock burst into the room. The rock had everyone's attention, all but Karina's.

Everyone ran away from where the rock was going to crash. Everyone but Karina.

The rock grew closer to it's landing point, which was Karina's head.

"KARINA!" Yelled George.

Karina turned around to George only to have the rock crash it's way into her skull.

Blood started gushing out of the fresh hole in Karina's head.

Karina fell to the floor. The room fell silent. Everyone backed away from the dead body of their classmate, everybody but George.

George looked over Karina's lifeless body, she was laying in a pool of crimson blood, already going pale from the blood loss.

At this point George had found the answer to his question about the curse, and that school was never going to be the same ever again…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun duuuuunnnnnnnn! Hope you like the first death, I don't know if it was too early for it but oh well. Just for future notice, I am not going to try and make promises with chapters any more because I am terrible at meeting the deadline so instead I will just post at random. Sorry if this puts you off. Look forward to chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Confession

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews guys, It means a lot to know people like my story.**

**The-bitch-with-books: xxx well she _is_ based off you xxx glad you love it xxx**

**19jg01: Thanks, Maybe I will watch Corpse party when I get round to watching anime again.**

**Thank you guys for the comments, hope you all write more. On with chapter 5.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>43 years ago…<strong>

Dear **Beatrice**,

I **hope** you can read this, the doctors told me you only have a **few more days**.

The police found the man who did this to you in a **cabin in the woods** just outside of **Hastings**,

He had **drugs** everywhere and had **slit** his **throat**. I hope this makes you **happy**; to know that a man** died** because of you, if you didn't **exist** his **death** would have been avoided.

**Everything is your fault** you mistake, may **God** kill you with **holy** water you **satanic demon** of a child.

**Rot in hell…**

You're Mother, _**Annabelle**_

**Present day…**

Everyone stood there in silence. Karina just…died.

"O-oh m-m-my God…" said Mrs. Silvers with shock and horror running wild in her voice and face.

Samantha started to tremble, she fell to the floor and burst out crying. Luke put his hand on Samantha's shoulder to comfort her but was soon pushed away by her. She ran out the door in a frenzy leaving a trail of tears behind her.

"Samantha! Wait!" Yelled Luke as he ran after her. George was about to chase after the two until he felt someone holding him back by this hand. It was Jessica.

"D-Don't go… I-it could be d-d-dangerous leaving…" said Jessica with a big blush on her face as she looked at the ground.

"But Samantha and Luke-" George said before he was cut off by Jessica. "Forget them, they are already gone, L-Luke can bring Samantha back."

"Why..? Why do you always give me looks then blush? Why do you always do that?!" Said George finally fed up with all of her bullshit.

"B-because…" Jessica mumbled.

"Because? Because What?!" Yelled George getting more annoyed by the shy girl.

"George calm down, you are upsetting her." Said Thalia

"No! I am fed up with her giving me looks then blushing, I want answers!" Yelled George.

"Because I love you!" Shouted Jessica, panting in fear at what George's and the other's reactions will be.

"I want to be with you! I want to embrace you! But all I can do is stare and blush! My anxiety issues don't help at all with it and I'm overall a shy person who has many insecurities! I'm sick of it! Sometimes I try to take my life and just end it, but it never works! I even self-harmed for a year before all of this!" Yelled Jessica. She started panting again. She caught her breath and spoke. "So, Will you, George, be my boyfriend?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally Jessica confesses to George and we see a bit more into her character. Hope you all liked this chapter, I thought the first death was too early but I think this chapter makes up for it. I finally know what I want to do with Blood Fall, I have it all planned out in my head. Look forward to Chapter 6 in the near future and don't forget to leave comments/reviews so I can reply to them. Cya.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Promise

**A/N: Okay so I was bored and started writing chapter 6 and got really into it, I wasn't planning on posting for another two weeks. You might not have realised it but I completely forgot about a few characters that are in 10S, Lexi and Ashley, I didn't realised they were even present until I read over chapter 1 again and saw their names. Oops.**

**Bloodydemon666: Lol yeah keep watching it, it's a great anime. Thanks I'm glad you like it, thank you.**

**Don't forget to post comments if you have any because I will answer them in the next chapter I upload. I present to you chapter 6.**

* * *

><p>George was in complete shock. Jessica had just confessed her feelings to him.<p>

Jessica realised what she had confessed and took a few steps back.

"y-you have a-a crush on me?" Stuttered out George as he looked at her with wide eyes.

Jessica looked away, "yes, I do." She started blushing immensely.

There was a moment of silence until it was broken by George who said "I'm sorry that you have been through so much, I'm sorry that you self-harmed and that you have anxiety problems. I'm sorry that you have felt like ending your life for all this time. I'm so sorry, but I don't know if I am able to accept your offer just now…"

Jessica fell to her knees and held her head low. George wasn't able to look at her like this anymore; he looked at the ground and started again. "So much has happened today, I just don't know, Maybe I will on a later date, but now I will have to say no…"

Jessica started crying. "I'm sorry, I really am…" Jessica only cried more to his words. Thalia went to comfort Jessica.

"Come on, let's go clean you up." Said Thalia, helping Jessica up. As Jessica and Thalia walked past George Thalia gave him a glare that said "Great one dick."

When Jessica and Thalia got to the door Jessica stopped and said "Do you promise, later you will give me another thought?" But before George could answer her she and Thalia were gone.

George stood there is silence. Everyone was staring at him. "Yes…I will…" Breathed George.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all liked it. It was a bit short, sorry. I just really felt like posting. Don't forget to leave a comment/ review for me to answer next time and also I am starting a new story soon but I want your input, so go and vote on the poll that is on my profile page, it allows you to vote for what genres the new story will be, you can choose two genres only and the two genres with the highest votes will be used. Until next time, goodbye.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Help

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long break I took I just completely forgot about my fanfic and that I actually had people reading it that I stopped for a while. Some answers to some reviews.**

**Bloodydemon666: Ha! Yeah I was kind of hoping that Karina's death would slide but I don't think it did and thanks but the plan has kind of changed now but in my opinion this one is better!**

**The-bitch-with-books: Again, she is based off the one and only.**

**Okay now finally onto the chapter!**

Jessica and Thalia were in the girls toilets, Jessica was crying and Thalia had her hand on her shoulder and was handing her toilet paper to wipe away the tears. Jessica was in a complete mess; George rejected her in front of the whole form, not to mention Karina died in front of her eyes.

"Don't worry Jessica; he said he would give you another chance." Said Thalia trying to support her.

"Thalia, I'm glad that you care about me but I really want to be alone right now…" Whimpered Jessica as she slowly lifted her head so she could make eyes contact with Thalia. Jessica's purple coloured eyes that were red from tears met Thalia's dark red ones.

"Yes but you need help and comforting at a time like this. Trust me… I would know…" Thalia said as her dark red eyes looked to the stone cold floor.

"Yes, I understand that but I want to be alone, just for a minute…" Protested Jessica as she diverted her eyes to the floor as well.

"I know but don't you want some-"

"I DON'T CARE, JUST GO, I WANT TO BE ALONE!" Screamed Jessica forcing her eyes shut as she yelled.

'God this bitch is getting on my last nerve.' Thought Thalia.

Jessica soon realised what she had said and how she said it and looked up to Thalia who was giving her a death stare.

"Ah! Thalia I'm so sorry-" Jessica was stopped in the middle of her sentence by the sharp, painful feeling of metal pierce her side. Jessica was in shock as she looked down to see a knife in her right side. She looked back up to Thalia who had stabbed her and tried to speak.

"Tha...li...a…why..?" said Jessica as she fell the hard ground and started twitching in a growing pool of her own blood.

Thalia was looking down over her victim as her red eyes shone a crimson red.

"Now you can be alone all you want as you burning in hell you little emo bitch!" yelled Thalia as she looked up to the ceiling and started to giggle. Thalia's giggles soon grew into a fit of insane cackling and laughter.

Thalia then left the girl's toilets and went back to form after cleaning the small blood stains off of her uniform.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter guys! I will try to make them longer soon. Also I am going to be starting a two new fanfictions, one will probably come out in the next month or so but the other will take longer due to me not having anything written for it. Don't worry I will still post chapters for Blood Fall; they will just be more spread out to make room for the other fanfictions.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Game

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while; I finally got a break from school and needed some me time.**

**I am truly back this time and I promise that when chapter 10 comes, so will a new story.**

**Now onto the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"That's was so harsh, what the hell!" Luke yelled as he walked up to George. Everyone was still looking at him but now they were giving him cold looks of shame. George looked to Luke who was giving him by far the coldest look in the room. George relived the past few moments and what happened. He rejected Jessica in front of everyone even when she told him and pretty much everyone around them that she had social issues.<p>

'Oh great I probably made her feel worse than her in a party. George thought. 'Wait didn't someone help her out of the classroom or did she run out I can't remember…No I'm pretty sure someone helped her out. Wasn't it…Thalia? Yes it was! Wait. Thalia? Oh no! I have to help Jessica!' George thought as he made a run for the door only to be stopped by a person coming into the room. Thalia.

"Thalia?" George said in a shocked voice. Taking a few steps back.

"Hey George! You know you really hurt Jessica, you should go apologise." Thalia said as if it had all blown over. It was clear that she was in a good mood now due to her not showing any signs of anger or annoyance towards George.

"Thalia." George said in an emotionless tone. "Where's Jessica?" George raised his head slightly so his eyes made direct contact with Thalia's. Thalia froze for a second.

"Um… She's s-still in the toilet trying to pull h-herself together." Said Thalia uneasily. George kept his cold look on her.

"Alright now that's enough!" Shouted Mrs. Silvers who had finally snapped back to reality after what had happened only a few minutes ago. "I know what happened to Karina was terrible and sad but we need to go get Jessica and inform the other staff members and then the police." Continued Mrs. Silvers.

"You're not ruining my fun." Growled a dark voice. Suddenly Mrs. Silvers fell to the floor making a noise only someone in extreme pain could make. Everyone quickly looked over to her in fear and terror. Luckily for most of the class she fell behind the desk so they couldn't see Mrs. Silvers' cause of death, Except for George and Thalia who were by the door and able to see behind the desk. George scanned Mrs. Silvers' body until he looked at her neck. A dagger had stabbed her at the back of her nape and had come out her throat. A pool of crimson red blood had already started to form around her body. Blood came out of her throat and mouth. Her eyes were now lifeless and grey. She was dead.

Laughter could be heard from the door. Everyone turned to see Thalia having a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Luke said in an angered voice. Thalia stopped laughing and looked to the ground as if she was insane. She then whispered something and everything went red and black as if time had stopped.

"Welcome to the game, players." Said Thalia as an smile of pure evil replaced her innocent one forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The game has begun. Chapter 9 coming soon.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Truth

**A/N: Not going to waste any time talking so here is chapter 9.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the game, players." Said Thalia with and evil grin.<p>

"What do you mean 'game'?" Said Samantha with an expression of complete horror on her face. Thalia looked at Samantha and gave her an insane smile.

"Don't you get it?! I'm the extra person! This is the game!" Thalia yelled as she raised her arms in the air as if to praise something. A few giggles escaping her mouth before she burst into a fit of insane laughter again.

"Wait but according to the curse, if we kill you then no one else will die, right?" Said Kenny, finally putting down his book and helping the situation.

"Yes but that's not all, if any of you kill me then… Everyone that I have killed will be resurrected…" Thalia said as her voice got quieter and quieter as if it was making her sad. She looked to the floor then back up with that insane face of evil painted on it. "That's why we are all going to play a little game."

"O-okay but what are the rules to this game?" Asked Kenny.

"They are pretty simple, run and hide from me to avoid death or try and fight me to save everyone. If you die you lose and if everyone dies then I win and your souls will forever be trapped her like she was." Explained Thalia

"Wait who is 'she'?" Asked Luke who was still angry. Thalia looked at Luke with an emotionless face as if he had offended her then spoke.

"She is Mistress Beatrice, the one who died here many years ago. She is the one who brings back the extra people."

"But why does she do that?" Asked Kenny

"How the fuck am I supposed to know that?! Just because I'm the extra does mean I'm a fucking genius that knows everything about this fucking prison of souls!" Yelled Thalia. It was clear that she didn't want this.

"Well you should. What sort of fucking ghost does know why they are brought back? Talk about stupid." Said a bitchy voice from across the room. It was Lexi.

"Lexi stop she's gonna hurt you if you keep dissing her." Said Ashley who was next to her. Lexi opened her mouth to say another insult towards Thalia but was stopped by a loud gun shot that hit in in between the eyes killing her instantly. Ashley looked down over her dead friend and started to cry but she too was stopped by a bullet through to head, killing her as well.

"Now that those two are gone I hope that the rest of you think before talking to me, you should also know by now that this is not a joke." Said Thalia in a cold and dark voice. She was shaking in excitement from killing Lexi and Ashley. "What are you all still doing here? Run! Run or will kill you all!" Shouted Thalia. Then everyone ran out of the form room.

The game has begun. Only five remain…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I might not post for a while because I need to write the first chapter for my new story, sorry. Chapter 10, coming one day.**


End file.
